Forbidden Love: Damen's point of view
by Z0E
Summary: Excerpt: He wrote 'meet me outside at 12 in the garden' Who was this stranger who wanted to meet rose? was there something really important he wanted to tell her or a master minded plan behind this meeting? *girls point of view written by Bushii*
1. Chapter 1 Forced

**Hey everyone! I'm writing this story with a friend and for the first time I'm writing a guys point of view. =D**

**My friend Bushii is writing the girls point of view.**

**I hope you like it.. **

**Do review! =D**

**Chapter 1 forced.**

Just as I sat there in the darkness going through a few files, I thought about my perfect life.

Perfect house.

Perfect family. I scoffed.

Just how perfect life was- pathetic was the right word actually.

Perfect-

A knock interrupted my peaceful moment.

Annoyed, I opened the door and said harshly "What?"

No one and I repeat NO ONE interrupts me when I'm here alone in my office.

The maid- Samantha was her name, trembled in her white and black uniform and I couldn't care less.

Everyone was scared of me as I was a bit short tempered.

"S-Sir Damon I-I wouldn't h-have c-come i-if it w-wasn't i-important. Y-Your f-father wants to s-see you right away"

Clever him.

He sent Sam, otherwise if it would've been someone else, they'd be dead right now.

"Alright."

I ran with inhuman speed downstairs.

Just before entering the huge dining room for breakfast I stopped and straightened out my suit.

Then I walked in with a load full of pride as always.

"Father, you called?"

He sat at the breakfast table on –the head of the family- seat.

"Oh yes Damon. I have some urgent business to discuss but that can wait. Why haven't you fed? Look at your eyes!"

Then my mother walked in and said "Damon Stefan Salvatore do not expect me to let you go anywhere till you feed properly today" laced in her British accent.

I rolled my eyes as her lecture began. She only used my full name when she was angry.

"Don't say that you haven't fed because it'll be one full year day after tomorrow since-"

"I don't want to talk about it" I cut her harshly.

I could feel myself getting angry.

My hands clenched into fists as I tried to calm down.

I sat on the chair behind the table on my father's right as another servant came with a gold goblet of my favorite O positive blood.

I took it and drank hungrily.

After that I turned to my father who usually annoyed the crap out of me.

"So father" I said through clenched teeth- although I wanted to be venomous to him but I couldn't as far as he's on the thrown. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yes. I had to discuss Rose Xavier."

"Who's she?" I asked sounding as if it was the most boring topic ever. I hope he's not back to his match making again! Because no way in hell am I even going to consider marrying that filthy low life whose grandfather- even though he was an old friend of my grandfather- was dumb enough to throw everything away over a stupid in superior human and later on diminish his clan by giving birth to a half breed and who was even dumber to have human children!

Good thing I was a Vampire who didn't need to breath. This took not even one second to be processed through my genius brain.

"You God damn know her. Do you expect me to refresh your memory?" he yelled at me.

I held onto my clasped fist, putting all my will into not breaking his pretty little face right now.

Out of habit I didn't reply.

He slammed his fist onto the table, which trembled underneath the pressure.

"No father." I said through clenched teeth.

"Good" he said calmly. "Well we know they still possess the stone and it's about time we should take what rightfully belongs to us."

I nodded.

"So what should we do?"

God!

Can't they just come up with a plan already? If I'd be in his place I would've had that stone in my hand right this moment by simple force I have.

I sighed.

I'll have to talk and explain.

I don't like talking.

"So what's the plan?"

"Why so impatient dad?"

He, in simple words, is an ass.

Not wanting to make him wait any longer and get a lecture I continued "The plan is simple. We kidnap Rose." That's more like it. About time we did something like this! "We could've gotten that landlord's son, preferably, but he's a half breed" I crinkled my nose in disgust.

Before I knew it, another hand collided with the table which shook tremendously. It's about to break soon if father kept this up.

"If you want to be king you better leave your aversions to humans and half breeds and learn to make unbiased decisions!" he yelled again.

If I give him a plan- he's angry.

If I don't give him a plan- he's angry.

When the fuck is this guy ever happy?

Then he said something I couldn't believe.

"That's a perfect plan." I smirked at what my father said "And you'll go get her" as soon as the smirk came it disappeared.

"You've got to be shitting me!"

"Language son. We don't want anyone to hear the prince use this kind of language. Sometimes even the walls have ears. Right Ryan?"

"Sorry. Couldn't help but listen. I didn't want to interrupt your beautiful-"

I cut him off "Save the crap Ryan, we know u work for David." One minute I was seated at my father's right side next minute I had held him by the throat knocking the chair over.

Yes, I was fast. Faster and stronger than most vampire. Till now I have never faced a vampire who could defeat me or even pose as a threat to me.

Got him.

He was panicking.

I knew it. I knew it from the minute he thought about them in our company 'I have got to inform Sir David about this!' poor sucker. He didn't even know I could read minds. Most people didn't know but oh well. Its one of our weapons we don't want everyone to know about. He hadn't done his homework well. Hasn't he ever heard about the phrase keep your friends close and your enemies closer?

My fangs came out as I stood behind him and said "What's happening at his end? Tell me or die" I said in the most boring manner.

"H-He h-has h-his grandsons b-b-irt-hday to-today! Black and reds the theme! P-p-please! Don't kill me"

Pathetic human.

"Father" I said harshly as customary.

And I snapped his neck.

I walked pass his dead body as servants rushed to get the place cleaned up.

"Why didn't you just drink from him? Would've saved the servants a whole load"

"Blood of a traitor" I said simply.

Father rolled his eyes.

"What am I going to do of a spoiled brat like you?"

Silence is what he gets from me as always.

I don't know why he even bothers asking me silly questions.

I headed to my room.

And five words stop me dead in the track.

"So you kidnap her tonight?"

"Why me?" I yelled "You have a million servants do go do it! I am not going to do it!"

"Yes you are" he said calmly.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes! You are!"

Cut the crap already. But obviously I couldn't say it.

So instead, I narrowed my eyes. "Make me"

"Okay, that's easy. You're going to be the king. You need the stone. Without it, I won't declare you king"

"You wouldn't!" I narrowed my eye. I knew he would use the thrown card as always.

I would do anything for it.

It was my aim since I was 3.

It was a passion without reason.

I would kill for it.

A few minutes of deliberation and I gave in.

"Have it your way Father" I said venomously.

"That's my boy" he smiled victoriously as I stormed out of the room.

When I entered the room I grabbed the lamp and smashed it into the wall.

The violent side was taking over again.

I was angry and as always I was trashing my room.

After 10 minutes it was unrecognizable and as always, I left a trademark temperamentally.

A dent in the wall.

I always did. I probably would've had a zillion dents now if my father wouldn't get them filled up every time saying 'it's intimidating for others.'

I sighed.

I went to the shower trying to calm myself.

After 10 more minutes to no avail I stayed there.

It never worked. As I could neither feel the cold water or the hot water.

I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist.

I walked towards the mirror on top of the sink.

I saw a pale faced handsome guy with black hair falling in his eyes complementing his complexion even more. Sharp, angular and perfect features. His taunted jaw. Girls drooled on his pretty little face. Then I saw his eyes. Greenish hazel. Standing out. The only color on his face. His eyes, they were mysterious and hard. As if keeping secret everyone wanted to know about.

Eyes of a killer.

I smashed the mirror with my reflection on it.

I walked out and got dresses.

I wore an Armani black tuxedo on top of a white shirt neatly pressed and a white handkerchief in the breast pocket.

Black.

My one and only favorite color.

I sighed.

How could I waver away all the anger locked up inside of me?

As always.. I would have to kill once again.

I went downstairs.

I slammed the door on my way out.

I went to the garden.

Rose Xavier. I though. A filthy human. She shouldn't even cross my mind. But due to my plan I have to think.

Rose.

I walked towards a black rose bush- very rare- and broke one with a long stem.

I ran with inhuman speed to fetch a pen and a paper.

I elegantly wrote:

'_meet me outside at 12 in the garden_'

I got inside a chauffeur driven limousine.

No one will stop this car so it'll be easy to get in.

I reached my destination soon.

I could hear the party was already in action.

I gave the rose and paper to one of the servant with a hundred dollar bill. "Give this to Rose Xavier" and ofcourse I used my hypnosis technique.

Now all I had to do was wait.

I could hear the servant inside murmur to- who I suppose is Rose.

She took it after a bit of questioning regarding who it was from.

I walked on a path outside leading to the garden.

I found the perfect place.

It was a round patio type small area with pillars around it and a roman roof to it. A place to stand in the shade.

I turned facing towards the garden and leaned against one of the pillars.

I heard my surrounding.

Nothing but rustling of leaves, chirping of crickets and owls, flapping wings of bats.

It wasn't as lively as my home.

Why am I even comparing this house full of lowlife dumb asses with my lavish home full of cunningly breathtaking, beautiful pure blood vampires?

Anyways, bored out of my wits I looked up to the sky.

I could see the full moon.

I sighed.

Beautiful.

Life's so.. I don't know.

Complicated. Yeah that's the word.

PUT IT TOGETHER DAMON STEFAN SALVATORE! THIS IS NEITHER THE TIME NOR THE PLACE TO FEEL SELF PITY!

The wind blew and my already messy hair turned messier.

I felt an unfamiliar presence.

Curiosity killed the cat.

I knew she'd come.

How could someone resist me? Especially a human.

I scoffed too low for anyone to hear.

I turned flashing one of the brilliant smiles that never reached my eyes.…

**Like it? Hate it? Please Review and let me know, otherwise no update of both the stories! =D**


	2. Chapter 2 What a drag

**Firstly sorry for not updating in a VERY long time. We both were very busy! And u know how we have to discuss EVERYTHING n all. =p**

**I hope u like it! =D **

**BeachVampire17- This chapter is dedicated to u! Since ur my first reviewer! =p**

**Alybethed****- LOL! I don't just LOVE it, I am obsessed with it! =)**

**Lynzee44- haha he's just so messed up! LOL! And that's exactly the point, so that people don't mess with him! =D**

**Thanks for reviewing, adding my story in your favorite list as well as alert and author alert subscription and author alert!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 2 What a drag.**

Still leaning against the pillar I saw Rose.

She had long brown hair falling freely moving with the wind.

Her eyes were hazel. Confused.

She seemed pale, even for a normal human.

She wore a black unbuttoned coat on top of a red knee length silk dress.

I could smell the perfume pure poison. What a name. I wonder what made her like it. For all I know she could also be sadistic just like me.

She naturally spelled like fresh strawberries dipped in melted Hershey's chocolate.

If I was human I know I'd eat her immediately.

But all this held my attention for only one second.

What held my undivided attention was her blood.

O positive.

Could things get any worse?

I'm stuck with a filthy human, if that's not disgrace enough, let's add the fact that she has my favorite blood running through her veins and I would definitely want to suck her dry.

I frowned.

What am I even thinking?

I hate her even though I just saw her.

She made her way towards me and I smiled seductively.

"Rose Xavier. It's a pleasure to meet you" I said in a mysterious way.

She nodded and asked confusion thick in her voice. "Who are you?"

"Well, that's not important. What's important is that I'm here to show you something."

She paused and after exactly a minute she said "And what's that?"

I smiled "Come and find out for yourself"

I offer her my arm.

She didn't take it. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Then I said a little annoyed, sort of losing my patience "if it wasn't important and about your family, do think I would have come all the way to your house?"

She looked confused but I read her mind. She was deliberating and from what I could read she was soon going to give up and come with me because I had taken the name of the one thing important to her. Her family.

How silly.. giving up everything for.. family.. i dont even know what it means anymore.

She huffed and irritatingly said "Fine I'll come with you"

And I smiled again.

The smiles were obviously fake but I couldn't help but think 'what a stupid human'

I led her to the parking area where my limousine awaited.

On my way I detected a security camera.

I looked at it dead in the eye with Rose following and winked.

That sure would get David's attention that his beloved granddaughter is finally stupid enough to get kidnapped.

I passed by it soon and was in front of my car when rose said "Okay, I think you should tell me what's going on right about now."

She was freaking out and I could tell it from her thoughts that she wanted to run away. So I did the last step of the kidnapping.

I walked towards her like a predator.

I grab her by her hair roughly and before she could scream I put a hand on her mouth. She had started crying. How pathetic but I think I held her pretty tight.

Oh well, what the hay.

I dragged her to the car rather harshly.

She struggled with all the force she had but her power was no match for mine.

Annoyed, I slammed her small body on the car. Thank god it was an armored car otherwise it would've been dented and I surely didn't want that. Not that it mattered.

She started weeping harder. I had her like a sandwich, pressed between me and the car.

Stupid human.

She stops struggling and I whispered in her ear "That's more like it"

I didn't want to drug her so I did the only other thing I could. I hit her hard with my hand exactly where her temple was. She fainted as I smiled sadistically.

I picked her up bridal style and laid her down gently on the seat.

Hitting girls wasn't what my mother taught me but I never feel guilty for things like this. I defiantly was dark and evil. There's no denying it.

It was meant to happen so it happened.

So don't think I'm an ass.

I mean seriously, I had to do it. I didn't have any other choice. She wouldn't have come with me.

I sat there and put my head down on the head rest and sighed.

She smelled so tempting but nothing I couldn't resist. She was o positive- my favorite blood group. So what else do you expect?

The rest of the ride home was boring and long.

My head kept drifting back to HER.

That filthy human.

I hope I didn't hit her that hard. It wasn't manly you know, to hit a girl. You know what I mean right?

…

Finally I arrived home.

I got out of the car and slung the human over my shoulder.

I entered my home and went straight to the throne room, as expected, father was sitting there.

"Father" I said.

I dropped her on the couch nearby.

Mind you, I'm never gentle.

"Behave Damon. Arrange her room and don't make me repeat when I say she's your responsibility and I don't even want one scratch on her"

I clenched my teeth and tightened my fists.

Anger taking over again.

"Why me?" I said.

"Cause you abducted her. This is your plan. You're in charge"

"When am I not in charge?"

"Stop arguing"

Unfortunately I can't say anything to him.

I remained quiet as he said "now take her to her room."

I picked her up, this time trying not to give her bruises- thus bridal style persisted.

I sighed and took her out of the room.

Passing by in the large corridor many vampires gave me and her curious glances but I kept a stoic face.

My entire rep has gone down the drain.

Thanks to my oh-so-cunning father.

Wait till it's my rein.

Wait till I rule!

Wait till I overthrow him and take actions according to me.

I reached a room which was used to keep the blood banks of our guests.

She'll be safe here.

I locked her up.

I went upstairs back to my room.

I lay down and sighed.

Now I can get my thoughts to wonder.

Tomorrow will be one hell of a day.

Not just the explaining that I had to do to that human but the day after tomorrow.

Well.

Everything can wait now, cant it?

I do have all the time in the world.

I lay on my bed.

Put my hands behind my heads.

I brought my hand forward and looked at my expensive watch.

It's time for Elena Gilbert to come.

I sighed again.

What's worst than pretending to be in love with someone?

I think nothing.

Its torture I tell you!

But I have to. If I want to be king I'd have to do it. That's a very small price to pay.

We agreed.

She knows.

She likes the power I give her.

She's so stupid.

Does she really think that once I'm crowned I'll keep her around?

I don't think so! She's too big a bimbo who eats my head and can not do anything else.

I sighed again.

I sigh too much don't I?

I got out of bed and put on a new suit.

I walked down.

On my way I saw Leonardo, Liam, Siam and Henata together.

I rolled my eyes as Liam rushed towards me.

I dodged him easily.

"What will it take this idiot to realize he can never beat me?" I said facing my jerk friends.

"GOT YOU!" shouted Liam as I dodged him once more.

Leonardo, the one most serious amongst us said "You have to sign some papers for-"

Did I forget to mention they work for me?

"Don't worry, give them to me, I'll go through them."

Liam shot at me again and I dodged as I grabbed the papers from Leonardo.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anything else?"

Siam and Henata started off.

"There a few causalities that have happened, a human saw Gus feeding-" started Siam.

"Order that human's memory to be erased." I said as Henata started scribbling everything down.

"Another supernatural was found yesterday lurking in our kingdom-"

"Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?"

"Because-"

"Don't make excuses. And don't take advantages of being my friend! Don't do this again or ill have your head"

He flinched.

They knew what a cold hearted bastard I was since what happened last year.

I could do anything.

I could kill anyone.

If I had killed my own brother, I could do anything.

"Get him in the dungeon and interrogate to what he wants? Why he's here? Who's he working for? And let me know!"

"Ok, then we have the training- it went well, a few got injured during the process but nothing to serious"

I nodded "I hope their taken care of. I'd be majorly pissed if any of my men complain or aren't up to the standard to fight when asked."

"The poor people have been taken care of as you said."

I nodded.

"We found ten humans willing to donate their blood to us"

I nodded

"We distributed money like you said"

I nodded.

"I did what you asked to do about the orphanage."

It went on for a while as routine.

"Alright that's about it. So Now I want you all to double their trainings, increase the security in case we expect an attack from the Xavier family. Keep an eye out. Dispatch word to be extra careful while feeding and increase the punishment set on it so our identity remains a secret. The one who got caught get him punished. I want that supernatural interrogated- tortured if necessary and a report should be ready to the questions I mentioned earlier and the identity of him. I would also want you to keep dispatching money to the area's I told you and if word slips to my father I will personally decapitate you. Oh and before I forget do send out a letter to the Xavier family that if they want their daughter, niece whatever back they better ring me a call" I said in a bored way.

This was life. Decisions, decisions and decisions.

All the while I had to dodge Liam.

I started reading the papers and was done in two seconds.

I signed them and gave them back to Leonardo.

"Here you go!"

Liam shot out again.

"I said that's enough!" and I caught him and smashed him in the wall.

He came to me again.

He's getting on my nerve.

As much as I'd love to fight him I have work to do.

I grabbed his waist and trashed the couch with him.

We rolled on the floor a little.

I punched his face and smashed him in a wall.

We fought for 15 minutes.

Which being a vampire is a very very long time!

I finally had him by the collar.

I smiled at him and let go.

"I'm running late thanks to you!"

"Always a pleasure" Liam replied.

We all laughed.

Liam was never serious!

My other friends off duty were also fun but on duty I wouldn't allow any goofing off.. Except for Liam.

I made my way to the throne room.

To no surprise Elena stood before me.

I couldn't describe her as anything more than a blond bimbo.

She was pretty but slutty.

When I entered she made her way to me and planted a passionate kiss on my lips.

Well, I couldn't do anything. It was just to show off to our parents that we were "in love"

The rest of the day just dragged on with Elena hot on my heels.

Poor me.

I sighed.

She was getting annoying.

Suddenly a thought of rose came to my mind.

She still wasn't up and it had been almost a whole day.

I hope I hadn't hit her too hard.

"Right son?"

"Hmm what?"

"Where's your head?"

I remained silent as I glared at my father.

"I was just telling Gilbert about your new assignment. Rose Xavier. Also that you have done a good job."

I nodded my head as stupid Gilbert congratulated me.

Oh how I wish I could tell his wife about all the dirty little secrets he keeps in his head.

I felt a familiar voice mumble.

"Will you excuse me father? I think Rose is up and we need to set the plan in motion."

My father nodded and I said farewell to our guests adding my normal mean-ness by saying that they should leave.

I made it up to the human's room.

I sighed.

This day was such a drag.

Let's just get this over with.

I put my hand on the door knob and unlocked it.

**REVIEWWW! :D**

**Loads of love!**

**Zoya.**


	3. Chapter 3 My burden to bear

**Longest chapter I have ever written. Hope you like it. I know it's been a very long time but hey, I've got so much to do. A-levels can be a bitch. =P**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 3 My burden to bear.**

I opened the door and it hit something as it wouldn't open fully.

I heard her say "What the hell?" in an angry voice as if I had just intruded her room with unwanted presence.

Well, I should be the one saying that since it was my house and all.

I laughed mocking her as I saw her fallen to the ground.

Without wasting time- which by the way for me was a lot- she ran towards the door and out of it.

I didn't want to stop her because I thought it would be interesting to see her get lost in this castle and then hating the fact that she would need my help in getting back to her room or anywhere near a populated area.

After giving her a head start of about 5 minutes I thought I would go after her and make good use of my tracking skills but before I could do it, she came into view from the other side of the hallway.

I stared at her wide eyed.

This human was so stupid. Her navigational skills were zero.

To have given such an opportunity to escape and she had made her way back to me without me having to move a single step.

I laughed originally to my surprise.

She frowned.

To make this even more amusing I decided to help her, actually more like command her into the right direction.

Mind reading was not my only ability.

I could get into someone's head and make them do things the way I wanted them.

I wasn't just called the authoritative one I actually had the powers to be so.

No one could disobey me or even attempt to do something without my knowing or my consent.

I thought 'take a right' and as suspected her body obeyed.

'Take a left' I thought.

I could hear her freaking out as she couldn't get her body to co-operate.

'Take a right'

'Go down the stairs.'

'Go straight'

We entered an empty hall.

'Take a right and open the door'

It led us to a store room.

'open the door to the left'

'Go down the stairs'

'Take a U-turn'

'Go down the stairs'

Commanding people was very easy for me after all these years of practice, it was as easy as breathing for me. All I had to do was think of it in a small part of my huge mind.

'Go right into the kitchen'

'Left door will lead u out'

I stopped controlling her mind as she made a run for it.

I stood there watching her amused.

Giving her a head start I ran after her and before she could go into the maze of bushes I pinned her to the wall.

She gasped at the speed at which I had caught her because she wasn't expecting me.

That was mainly because she hadn't heard a single sound of any pursuer behind her.

"L-E-AVE M-E….." I could hear her ever so confident voice stammering.

She couldn't breathe and was hyperventilating.

Stupid human!

Doesn't she know she shouldn't panic in situations like this? She had no survival instincts.

One thing I admired in her- well not admire- but a tiny thing. She was struggling. Struggling for air. She wasn't giving up which is a lot to say since people usually didn't fight me and just gave up.

Despite her efforts I would not let her escape from my grip.

My icy mint breath that blew on her face made a shiver run down her spine.

I tightened my grip on her neck and stopped all means of air.

This was getting a little too interesting.

Suddenly I let her go as I registered that she had somehow foreseen this happening to her during two of her nightmares. How.. Weird.

Could she have possibly inherited this by _her_…? No! This can't be.

She fell to the ground with a loud 'thud' as I released her.

I laughed devilishly at that as well as her thoughts 'I would have hit him in his mouth to break all his sparkling white teeth if I was in other situation.' She wishes. No one could do that including her.

Taking advantage of this situation she ran with all the power she had.

Her heart was beating a 100 times faster than the actual rate.

Letting her lead I walked slowly towards the maze that she entered.

I saw one of the guards watching us.

I had had enough of this.

Time to go get her.

I easily found her.

I read her mind getting fuzzy and she fainted as I caught her in mid air.

Humans. They are so unpredictable.

Just when things were getting interesting she had to faint.

I carried her back to her room.

I think I should start getting used to carrying her around. What am I? Her servant.

Which reminds me I better appoint her some.

Just as reached her room, put her down and went to my room after appointing a female servant to her, 10 minutes later I was summoned by my father who also said that I should bring this human with me.

Great. I'll have to carry her again.

With my inhuman speed I was there at the throne room- where as expected sat my father- with the human.

I put her down on one of the chairs making sure she wouldn't flip down and fall.

He looked at me with disappointed eyes.

I wonder why I haven't already been used to it.

Everything I do is never good enough for him.

Maybe I wouldn't have been driven to such an extend to become the most powerful king if for just one second, just one second, he would've praised me or been happy with the way I was.

No complaints, no nothing.

If only he would've asked me to sit next to him as a son rather than his successor.

If only he would've said 'I'm proud of you' rather than just a simple dismissal 'Good job'

If only he would've hugged me alone rather than to show off in public.

If only.. If only he understood what I felt.

If only he had accepted me for who I was rather than trying to 'fix' me I wouldn't be standing here, driven to the extent of madness to sit on that throne in front of me.

And then maybe.. Just maybe.. My family would still be alive and in one piece.

If's and Maybe's won't get me anywhere so why waste time thinking about it. So instead I concentrated what my father had to say.

"So, what have I heard happened tonight?" he said.

"Whatever do you mean father?" I said smoothly.

"You know what I am talking about" he said angrily.

I sighed frustrated.

"Do you mean about the charity?"

"What charity?"

Realization crossed my mind as I figured out my slip. I had to cover up soon "Oh nothing, I don't understand why you summoned me and this human."

"I heard she nearly escaped!" he shouted and got off his seat and made his way to me.

"Oh so that's what this is about. She didn't escape as you can see her lying on this sofa. I had only let her out for my own amusement. You have nothing to fear for never has a vampire escaped me let alone a human."

"Tread carefully my son, never underestimate your enemies and don't let your arrogance take you down."

"Wise words from someone who has never taken an interest in my well being." I stated plainly.

"You're such a spoiled brat Damon! When have I not let you have your way? I do everything you ask me to do! I listen to everything you have to say, every single little whim. When is there a moment in your life when I didn't listen to you?"

Even thought this question was rhetorical I couldn't help control my anger.

It flared up as if a dynamite had ignited and burst, tattering into a million pieces.

"A moment? A Moment?" I shouted at him, finally losing my cool façade. "When did this moment ever come? When have you even bothered to listen to what I have to say? When have you actually cared about what I do? All you care about is your people, how I look in their eyes, how to be perfect in front of them, how to scare them, how to be powerful!" I threw my hands in the air, frustrated. What will I get by being powerful? I would give everything away just to have a normal family. My family, back in one piece.

"If you had listened to me we wouldn't be here! I wouldn't have been forced to kidnap this human! I wouldn't be in charge of her! The stone would be with us! And most of all-"

"Shut up"

Those two simple words reminded me of how much my father hated me.

There was no point in all this. He will never listen and it will never change him or anything.

I had always kept quiet and never said unnecessary things.

This is why.

Because even if I did I was dismissed as a government official.

I had learned this the hard way but I let myself slip again.

"She escaped and I have no proof that you were pursuing her or like you said 'let her out for your enjoyment.' According to the video she knew the way out the back door and nearly escaped." He said calmly.

"Is someone forgetting my powers? Plus these corridors are too complicated for this human." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Even so, she nearly escaped and you were stupid enough to let her." Stupid? Yeah right. If anyone's stupid then it's him. I don't know what you were thinking. If I didn't know you and your aversions to humans I would think your helping her escape and if the guard didn't see you, you would've been something that disgusts even yourself. A traitor."

"Do you have something other to do than insult me Sire? If not then I would like to go back to my room." I said all formal and in a controlled emotionless voice.

"If you would let me get to the point Damon."

"Is there a point to all these insults?" I asked doubting him. Wanting to say so many things, let everything out. But I didn't. Because I couldn't. There would be no point in letting him know a thing as trivial as _'my feelings'_.

"Yes, in fact there is. Since she escaped I want a better eye on her-"

"Then get her guards"

"I had something else in mind." He paused.

No, no, no, noooo. Not what he's thinking!

"She goes to your room"

"WHAT?" I screamed. "No. I'm not keeping her in my room!"

"It's an order." He said harshly.

I just stared at him.

Stammering- something I never did- I said "Why do you hate me father? I-I never meant to do all that I did and you know it. We had no choice. You asked me to! What have I done to deserve all this? Why can't- why can't you just- Never mind"

Love me. That's what I wanted to say.

He had never said it, not once. I had yearned for him to say it to me.

I hadn't meant myself to say what I said but I did and in the softest voice I had possessed.

I was talking not like the strong ice prince but like a week, hurt little son.

I wanted his love that I deserved and never got.

The minute I was born I had been a disappointment.

I turned as I saw something flicker in his eyes.

Whatever it was I didn't want to know because I didn't want to be fooled like the million times I had been. That he had any feelings regarding me. I was nothing more than another person he had to deal with. I blocked my mind from reading anything from his mind.

I'm sure my face looked hurt but I switched it to a cold emotionless face I had gotten used to.

I picked the human up who was up and had seen and heard everything but I didn't care.

I turned to look back at my father with the human in my arms.

Wide awake.

She had known the intense drama and had decided to remain quiet and for that I was grateful.

He gasped.

I didn't know what he saw in my face. Maybe how dangerous I looked or maybe how hurt I was or maybe that after all this I had a dead expressionless face.

I kneeled down before him and said "Your wish is my command your highness."

He flinched at the venom dripping from my every word.

I had actually said that as if he wasn't my father but my king instead.

Someone I hated as much as he hated me.

I got up.

"I will give the details to this human in my room rather than wasting your precious time in court."

I walked with inhuman speed to my room as I heard the human gasp in surprise.

I threw her lightly on the bed and started explaining.

My voice was quivering. I don't know why. Maybe because I was upset or maybe because I was angry or maybe just both.

Today it felt as if I wasn't sure of anything.

"Your grandfather possesses something that belongs to my family. I am the rightful owner of it now. You are here so that as a ransom in exchange for you will be the stone and will finally come in the rightful hands. Only then will we release you. Any questions?"

I could hear all the questions in her head running around giving me a whiplash and dreading it when she asked them all one by one but to my surprise she caught on my mood and said a simple "No."

I looked at her a second longer than I should have and was grateful of her for the second time today.

I walked out of my room banging the door a little trying to get out as soon as I could.

I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I needed to get out of here.

I walked out of the main door in a matter of seconds.

I've had enough of this kind of shit.

I sure as hell don't deserve any of this.

Walking out was a big mistake because in front of me stood my entire group and Liam shouted "Oh! Look who's here!"

He was too hyper for me.

I ignored him and walked towards the garden.

He grabbed my arm and I turned on him "Not now Liam"

He flinched back. That's who scary my voice sounded.

"Let him go Liam" said Leonardo.

Seems like I'm grateful to everyone today.

I went into the garden, leaped over the castle wall, rushed to a meadow surrounded by trees and had a pond in the middle and pounced on the nearest tree.

I screamed and thrashed and destroyed everything in my view.

I was sure that I roared so loud that my voice could be heard till the castle but I let it all out.

The anger, the frustration, the hurt. Everything.

Soon I walked back and seeing the weird looks on everyone's faces made it clear that despite the distance between the two places my cries had been heard.

Without looking at them I made my way to the bar room.

Arriving there I didn't hesitate as I gulped down bottle after bottle of alcohol till none was left.

No one stopped me as the clock struck twelve.

"Happy death anniversary big brother" I said sadistically.

I had already had enough alcohol to give me a numbing feeling rather than the pain I didn't want to feel but that doesn't mean it wasn't still there.

Too much pain to bear.

I gulped down another bottle.

My heightened vampire senses were dulling as the last bottle finished.

I had had around 25. Ohhh the castle moneys going to goo trying to get new bottles of fine alcohol. Opsie. My bad. I laughed.

I got up from my chair only to fall back down on the floor completely losing my balance.

I laughed at my helplessness.

Soon I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and I could feel my heart breaking whipping my smile of off my face.

The only thing I could bring myself to say was "I'm sorry"

I felt like a kid in front of her.

I kept saying it over and over again as this girl picked me off the floor and led me somewhere.

I couldn't care less if she dumped me in a dumpster. I deserved that.

Her brown hair fell around her face in a beautiful manner.

I stumbled a little and she steadied me with her perfect hands.

Looking at me through her big brown eyes made me all the more guilty. "I'm sorry"

She looked away "I'm so sorry" I said again.

I didn't deserve her kindness.

"It's not your fault. It had to happen." she said in her beautiful voice that I had longed to hear anything other than those words.

She didn't even blame me. It made me feel so bad.

I had taken away her fiancée. She had loved him. She lost her glow after I killed him. She stopped talking. It killed me not to hear her beautiful voice ringing in the palace. I missed her scolding me for stupid little things. Her laugh, that echoed in the hallways of this castle, brightening everyone's day.

I never understood why she didn't hate me. Why she was still in this house. Looking at her reminded me of him. Of everything I had lost. It reminded me of everything I wanted to forget.

She was my too be sister in law, Emily.

I had loved her like a sister since I had none.

I missed her. She was here but she wasn't. Like present here physically but not mentally.

Soon she opened the door and led me into a familiar room but I couldn't figure out which room I was in.

She helped me sit on the bed and turned around silently.

She was about to leave and I said "I'm sorry"

I extended my hand to stop her and tried getting off the bed, to force my legs to go after her and beg for her forgiveness till she accepted it.

But all that happened was that I fell on my knees in attempt to stand up.

I just sat on my knees.

No matter how many times I said 'I'm sorry' it would never make up. She always said 'it's not your fault. It had to happen.' Like she was trying to convince herself. But never did she say 'it's okay' because it wasn't. She still blamed me. She always had. She just never mentioned it.

I wouldn't be surprised if she ran a stake through my heart one of the times she found me stumbling on the floor drunk.

I was surprised I still was coherent.

Watching Emily leave had encouraged another round of self pity and hurt.

I picked myself off the floor with a lot of effort.

The alcohol wearing off slightly.

I stumbled to the wall with the intercom and pressed the button ordering the servant to get me a few of the strongest drinks they had to my room pronto.

As I accidently dropped to the floor with a thud I laughed as if it was so funny.

I looked up just to come face to face with a human.

What was her name again? Rose?

So this was my room?

Hmmm… this would be interesting. I smiled sadistically.

I should have some fun tonight.

I got off the floor.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her in a scary voice.

We both stood there in silence.

Before I could take another step I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said in a loud voice.

The doors opened to reveal a bell boy holding four bottles of Champaign.

With a trembling voice he said "these are the only ones left"

I grabbed his neck and hissed "don't you all know what day it is today? Why didn't you all re-order?"

"Sorr-y sir. Won't happen again."

"Again would be a year from now!"

"Sorry!" he said again.

I let him go and he ran out of the room and I laughed.

I drank all four bottles but it wasn't enough and I knew I won't be getting any more.

After a few minutes of comforting numbing I could 'feel' again.

Feel pain I didn't want to. Why? Why did this have to happen? I grabbed my hair in my hand.

The human forgotten I got up and suddenly punched the wall while shouting intangible words.

The human flinched visibly.

After a few minutes of destruction to my room I calmed down only to feel an unnerving pain in my frozen heart.

Depression had taken a toll on me.

I silently turned to the human who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"What?" I huffed irritated.

She was getting irritated and scared. That much I could tell from her thoughts.

"Will you stop it already?" she said in a tiny voice.

"Scared much?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. Not like she could hide it from me with the whole mind reading thing plus any vampire could guess with her trembling voice.

Any human in fact would be scared I'm shocked she had the guts to speak up.

When she didn't answer me I grabbed the lamp near me and thrashed it down on the floor breaking it into a million pieces due to the raw power I used on it.

Breaking things made me feel a little better.

It helped me channel my anger out through breaking things, be it furniture or be it human bones.

"Just stop okay?"

"You think I'm going to listen to a mere human?"

Anger spiked in her as she said "cut the crap out! I _am_ a human, what the hell do you think you are? God?"

Right when I was about to say something like 'oh don't you know I'm a vampire?' and show her my fangs- Best way to freak a human out by the way- I smirked but she carried on "You can't even stand up or speak up against your father to defend yourself."

When she said that I just laughed sadistically. "Oh now that's a low blow." After a moment of pause I said "You're right, I'm a disappointment to any father out there. Especially mine. I'm a huge disappointment to everyone." I laughed a little more while tripping over something on the floor. Probably the remains of my torn up room. I mean a vampire tripping would be funny but what the hay? I'm drunk aren't I? I laughed again at that stupid thought.

I'm pretty sure my eyes were dropping down like any other drunken persons eyes and my face looked funny. My hair completely messed up in messy attire girls wanted to die for. It was funny how my hair was always sexy no matter what situation I had been through.

I could feel my sloppiness wearing off slowly as my blood exterminated the effect of the alcohol.

This internal blabbering was stopped when I heard her voice say "I completely agree with you"

I _actually _felt hurt for a minute. I mean this girl, this _human_ didn't even know me and that exactly what she thought of me.

I smiled another one of my evil smiles as my senses kept coming back.

"The world would be a better place without me don't you think?" I raised an eyebrow.

I paused for a minute and then my face got all serious "then why don't you kill me?" I shrugged my shoulders.

Her mind went into a mental frenzy and I took a step back from her with the force of her mind going into overdrive as she tried coming up with something to say.

"Killing you won't solve any of our problems. Instead I'll be stuck here in this stupid room with nowhere to go or talk to or probably your oh-so-cool dad would give me a sentence to death!" She said with firm determination.

"Honey" I said in my sexy voice "you'll be stuck here with or without me in the picture. Plus he won't kill you, you're too precious for him. Even if he does it's not like I could stop him so that doesn't really matter when it comes to my existence."

I was surprised to hear that I said 'could' not 'would' but my mind was to fuzzy to pay it any heed.

"That's the thing. I want to leave this place the first opportunity I get." She said calmly.

"That won't happen without the stone and if you want to leave that bad then you better pray that your grandfather gives us the stone." I stated the fact as I plopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Why do you want the stone?"

Hmm.. Curious much?

"Because whoever has it becomes the most powerful and undefeated king in the history of mankind."

I felt so calm that something nagging in my mind kept telling me it was wrong.

But this distraction was better than to think about _that._ Even if the distraction was due to this human.

"As far as I remember I don't think my grandfather has any stone that you would want." She said casually while coming to the bed and sitting on it.

This human was acting like she would if she was with another human. Did she not know about vampires and that I was one? In fact that I was a pure blood and a prince none-the-less so she needed to treat me like royalty? Not even sit in the same place as me? I rolled my eyes at that.

Okay, enough affiliation with this human. How can she sit on the same bed I'm lying on? I laughed at that thought internally.

"Because why would he tell a filthy human about its existence? Plus he's dumb. He has a half breed son and two human grandchildren doesn't he?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

She got off the bed and faced me head on, anger prominent on her face. I smiled again internally.

"Excuse me? Firstly I'm _not_ a filthy human you dog or whatever you are" she said. Hmm.. I was right she didn't know about vampires… Dogs? Did she know about shape shifters and werewolves? I doubt it. "And secondly" she carried on "Everyone has human grandchildren. It's not something new but you know what? Maybe it is new for you."

I laughed out loud at her outburst "Did someone forget to mention the very existence of vampires?" I smirked with a raised eyebrow. "A.k.a Me, my father, your grandfather?"

The time stopped according to her.

Stupid overdramatic humans. I rolled my eyes.

"My grandfather is a vampire? He can't be, you're lying and vampires don't even exist."

"Why would I lie?" I said coolly, getting up from my bed.

"And breaking news- I don't trust you" she said moving backwards. Further away from me.

"What does a vampire willing to die has anything to lie for?" I asked her truthfully.

"Probably because he's sick of his life and wants all this to end?"

"Your right I do, but again my question, would I lie to you right now? In this state of mind?"

After a moment's thought she said "but my grandfather isn't a vampire. He never drank blood. He didn't have fangs when he smiled or laughed. He was not pale. Oh wait a minute, he was pale. Like extremely"

She said in a small voice trying to process her thoughts.

"Exactly."

She carried on seeing my point "and sometimes he would go without food, no wonder he keeps on drinking those strange drinks at breakfast.. Okay I got your point. My grandfather is a vampire but why didn't he tell us?"

She looked at me with questioning eyes.

I wish I knew the answer to that.

"That's a good question." I said simply. Letting her know that I didn't know the answer to that.

She quickly thought about another question in her mind. I already knew it before she asked.

"I have another question."

I nodded making it known that she should carry on.

"You show that you're so damn strong then why do you want to get that stone? I mean don't you have faith in your abilities? That you are, by far, the strongest vampire out there and that you will never get defeated? " she asked confused.

I stood there speechless staring at her.

"Because I have to.." I said in a mellow voice feeling everything I tried to hold back.

Why did I have to share my room with this human? All I wanted to do was break down but I couldn't in front of her.

I carried on "... I have full faith in my abilities. I _am_ the strongest. I _can't_ be defeated. I know it, you know it and everyone else knows it... except my father. I have to prove it to him, I'm just.. Never good enough for him. I have to get that stone no matter what. I have to prove it to him. I just have to. I need to."

"So do it! Prove it to him! But then again why doesn't that son of a bitch, no offence, trust you? I mean he's your dad! He brought you up. Why doesn't he? Are vampires emotionless? Don't they feel any kind of sympathy or something for their OWN bloody children?" She had started off in an angry voice that soon became sad and depressed.

I smiled sadly at her. I was smiling a lot today. Probably because of the alcohol.

"Oh we do have feelings, we feel but we're just as good at hiding it. What we feel is 10 times what humans normally feel, as far as my father goes he has proved that he has no feelings towards me what so ever other than a successor he has to train." I said while shrugging my shoulders.

I suddenly realize my mistake and sober my face up and try to cover up my slip by saying in a sarcastic voice and a raised eyebrow "Why are we talking about this again? And my point exactly. You should kill me."

I laughed sadistically.

"Worlds going to be a better place." I said in the same sarcastically sadistic voice I possessed whilst tilting my head to the right like an animal.

I walked towards her slowly with a probably crazy expression.

"Trust me. No more killing, no more expectations, no more guilt and bla bla bla"

I was even closer to her now.

"You should kill me. _Now._" I said nodding and raising my voice whilst making it more serious.

"I'll even lean against the wall for you." I said lightening my tone as I leaned against the wall.

Despite being trapped by the wall and my vampire senses going wild I stood there with a calm attire.

"Get the stake" I said. "Second drawer in the bedside table."

She just stood there so I forcefully said "_Now._"

She still wouldn't so I command her to do it in her head and with shaky legs she got it.

Her hands were literally shaking when she brought the stake to me.

"Good girl, now place it on my chest above my heart." I commanded.

She obeyed and I could tell that she was shit scared.

She put the stake on my chest but it wasn't on my heart.

I laughed and placed my hand on her face, pushing her hair back and caressing her face. I said in a soft voice "Oh silly, that's not my heart."

Genuine surprise was written all over her face that softened.

My face became serious and I took her shaking hands in my own and fixed the stake.

Placed it right above my heart.

My vampire senses were going wild. Warning me but I ignored them all.

After I successfully placed the stake on my heart I said "Push it"

She flinched back at the force in my voice and I literally shouted it again knowing that the greatest vampire in the history had his one and only chance of dying tonight.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to do it I grabbed her hands once again which held onto the stake for dear life.

I looked at her dead in the eye as her tears that had formed earlier in her eyes fell to the ground.

I had always hurt people around me as I had hurt this human today. I deserved death.

I applied pressure on her hand driving the stake slowly into my chest tearing the skin apart.

I laughed and screamed at the same time as the pain made itself known.

I slowly slide down to the perfect marble floor taking the human down with me.

Blood stated to seep down my chest onto the white marble.

I would've stopped if a certain thought hadn't crossed my mind.

What would fathers face look like when he see's my dead body? That his last successor he had trained was dead. Would he feel any remorse or will he just train another one? I wonder what mother will go through. Emily? Won't they be happy that the man who killed his own brother, their son and fiancée was dead? Won't they be happy? Wouldn't the world truly be a better place without me in the picture?

I applied more pressure to push the stake further in and screamed even louder.

I could feel my fangs come out and my eyes changing color.

All I wanted to do was jump up, push the stake out and murder this human in front of me. But all I did was sit there.

I kept pushing the stake in painfully slow as blood tickled down fast till I heard her frantic voice say "Please don't do this! Running away from your problems won't take you anywhere. Please stop!"

When I didn't pull the stake out she pushed herself away from me and said "You keep on saying that you're strong but you can't even face your miseries? If that's the point then I can't blame your dad for thinking of you as a weak vampire king-to-be! You gotta prove it NOW! That you are strong enough and you'll not break down emotionally no matter what"

I laughed and said breathlessly "And this is coming from- Ah-" I pulled the stake out and was breathing very hard and roughly. "A human who doesn't even have the guts to kill the very vampire who abducted her. Do me a favor and shut the fuck up, go in a corner and wallow in self pity and think about why you were kept in the dark all these years, maybe even they didn't trust you with a secret as big as this. I think I've had enough conversations with a pathetic human for a whole lifetime. Whip those tears away sweetheart. Don't waste them on people who don't value it." I said in my usual carefree voice while putting my head against the wall. This was always my burden to bear.

In a few seconds I went into a state of oblivion and fell into a deep slumber.

**Don't forget to review ! :P**

**Love Zoya.**


	4. Chapter 4 Important

**Hi everyone, **

**I'm sure you all were expecting an update, especially since I am a sucky updater. Though I hate to disappoint you all but I'm sorry I won't be continuing any of my stories for an indefinite period. If I ever start writing again I'm not even sure you all will still read it because it might be months till I start again so put it on your story alert or join my page or something maybe. I have always dreamed to finish every story I have ever started, that will just have to wait now.  
**

**I'm sure you all are wondering why I would stop writing because I love doing that and these stories are what I am extremely proud of. The reason is that life never turns out how you want it to, mine is really sucky at the moment and I can only focus on so much at a time.**

**My send up tests are coming which are the most important tests for me right now because my transcripts suck and I was hoping on them to get a good score but I somehow can't seem to study for it because my favorite and one & only Grandfather is in the hospital because he is unwell. Turns out that the doc suspects he has the last stage of cancer which is very wide spread in the diaphragm area and the omentum, traces of deposits are on the liver and intestine too, the doctor says that it can't be operated on. They are waiting for the biopsy report to see if any treatment is possible. **

**You see it's hard to believe all this is happening to him because he is a gem of a person, the gentlest, caring and loving person I have ever come across. He eats healthy, he is devoted to his religion and he is the best grandparent anyone could hope for. His sense of humor, the way he shakes his head, the way he pats my head. He is a person who is not very expressive in his love towards others but he shows more than he says verbally. **

**Why would this happen to him? If I have been crying about this since morning, how would he be feeling? He wanted to see his son's first child that is yet to be born, he wanted to do so many things.**

**The first thing I think of when I find something new and interesting is that I can't wait for him to tell him about it and whether he already knows about it or not. When I have a test I receive a good luck MSG from him. I meet him every week because without seeing him it's like the week just didn't pass. I love him so much and it tears me up to hear the doctor say that it may not be treatable. **

**I have always admired him so much. He was the first one to notice how well I write, he praises my singing, arts, dancing, and he has always been there for me. But forget me, what about my grandmother who is completely dependent on him? She doesn't even know how to operate an atm machine despite that she comes from such an advanced and rich family. Isn't that cute as opposed to how fast this world moves? What about my mom? I can't even begin to fathom. Anyway enough of my blabbering.. **

**I have always asked you all to review my work and tell me how it is, I'd just like you all to do one more thing, please pray that my grandfather whenever and however many times that he gets better soon and his cancer is treatable and he is cured soon. If there is any progress I can keep informing you all if you want.**

**If I ever continue any of these I would like to publish my 'The Betrothed' as soon as it finished and dedicate it to my grandfather and hopefully show him the dedication.  
**

**Thank you,**

**Love you always, **

**Zoya Gul Noon.**


	5. Chapter 5 Update

Guys.. just wanted to let you all know, thank you a lot for praying for my grandfather, as you all know through my last post on fanfiction that he had cancer but he passed away a month ago right in front of my eyes, five seconds back i was talking to him and the next thing i see is, what is called a GI bleed occuring. I hope his soul rests in peace and he goes to heaven.. just wanted to thank you all for the support and prayers.

And i know i shouldve informed you guys earlier but try to understand. I've been busy not just with his funeral, coping with his loss, but also my university. I'm doing my LLB (hons) - Law too and it keeps me hell busy. But mostly the news hit me hard, i still cant believe it.

I had written something for my grandfather long time back and i thought ill share it with you guys so you know what kind of a person he was. I understand if you guys wouldnt want to read it but some of you have really helped me, even if it was just asking me how i was doing, how he was, or letting me know you are praying.

I am glad to have stumbled onto this site and postig my stories and sharing it with you wonderful people.

**I had written this almost 1.5 years ago and I'm glad I had the opportunity to make nana abu (grandfather- his name was Ahad Faruqui) read this.**

Sitting on the head chair at the table silently, gazing upon the people sitting in front of him, with eyes full of wisdom, is none other than my very own grandfather.

The one and only person constantly on my number one spot on my long list of role models.

From the time I was young to the time up to date, I have always wanted to be like him.

I remember telling my mother long time back 'mommy do you know how cool your dad is? He knows like everything and one day I'll be just like him. You just wait and watch.'

It fascinates me to no extend that there is not a single topic that he doesn't know about.

He is so different yet so similar. His peculiar and unique ways of living life.

Every time I visit him I learn something new. He asks a question, the three of us ponder on it for a long time making guesses or saying I don't  
know, finally all hope lost, he provides us with the answer. At first I never used to like the fact that I never knew anything considering how I loved to show off that I knew more but now I look forward to learning something new.

He doesn't talk much but when he does people listen. One might not seem to notice that even in an informal family gathering he would seem to have the best possible manners and eat his food delicately with a folk and a knife. He even taught us how to eat with chopsticks.

He never neglects us, even when he's tired after working and coming home at 7 pm. Shows how well groomed and family oriented he is. He is soft spoken and calm in situations that makes one wonder in amazement.

Someone who doesn't know him might not notice the small signs of affection, how much he cares for us and loves us not expressly but impliedly. Like the way he would pat us on the head or play with my hair or the way he would strike a conversation with us kids when we seem lost as Nano and Mom take their conversation to cloths and tailor and what not. And let's not forget when he tells us all to put down our cell phones and spend time with him and Nano instead.

Also like this one big dinner that happened and the light went while the UPS stopped working. Nano was in a full scale panic mode. He remained calm  
and helped her set up candles, lights and came to check on her after every 10 minute's neglecting the guests. He even asked me to help her. These  
small things make it easy to see what a humble man he really is as well as his undying love for my Nano which also shows every time he tells her to  
sit down, eat and relax while Basheera handles the rest.

He has taken us on picnics to various historic places throughout my life, which I have loved, cherished and hope we make a plan to go visit the  
Lahore fort again.

He has taken us out to dinner countless times which has led my brother Zain to refer to him as a rich business man.

I would bet a million rupees on the fact that I would never have had an interest in photography if my grandfather didn't like to capture all the precious moments. He taught me that your hand needs to be steady, the concept of the angles of light and the fact that the flash would reflect off of mirrors, any glass or shiny object.

Going through all the old baby pictures the other day I couldn't believe how many pictures we had. All those memories saved due to his effort. Looking for mom's slideshow pictures in his laptop I noticed how organized he is. Every folder neatly labeled and dated. Inspired, I started doing the same.

History always fascinates me and I remember how I had asked Nana Abu a lot of questions on troy and discussed the movie kingdom of heaven which I  
watched in school with friends in grade 7. Then with the help of Google earth, together we explored the land where once troy stood. He even showed  
me my school on it.

Let's not forget how he always used to come along with mom and dad on all our school functions making videos and taking pictures on parent's night, Halloween, festivals and birthdays which he never missed. Let's also not forget how he used to give us chocolates from the fridge upstairs when we were kids and we still get them till date or how he had models of airplanes, sets of Lego's and other fun stuff we kids could play with.

He seems to enjoy deserts very much and after our meals he always offers ice cream, oh and he loves the peach desert Nano makes and so do I. I have known him 18 years and I admire him like anything. I am proud to be his granddaughter. His simple way of life, his admiration of natures seen through pictures of plants in America and his own unique way of handling things is commendable. And if you don't know him then you don't know what you're missing out on. I love him and I'm blessed to have him as my grandfather. If I had an option of millions I'd always pick him.

Now that he has lost his battle with cancer on 29th September 2012 we all know what a strong, patient and amazing person he was. But most of all he was the most caring and loving person I knew. A role model not only for me but everyone around him.

Everyone who showed up on his funeral had wonderful memories to share with us which showed that he cared not only about us but everyone else in a genuine way.

I hope Allah forgives his sins, grants him the highest rank in jannat for his patience, suffering and devotion to Islam.

**XXXX**

With that said, those of you who are not on my page, or group on fb, probably dont know this so i will post it here.

**"Just so you guys know, I did not take down all the wrong moves and the climb. Fanfiction did. Apparently the title and summary was not 'suitable' for all readers and I suppose my T-Rating means nothing and that I'm suppose to have a G-rating summary regardless of that fact.  
Personally I found nothing in it to violate that, however, I might take all my books down when I've got time. Fanfiction doesn't deserve it. Maybe I'll shift everything to wattpad. It's clearly a better option now."**

Just so you know, i love you guys too much to leave, i just said that cuz i was angry. Hopefully i will post the new chapter soon. Sadly I need to re-read the book to rememeber where i left it.

Love you all,

Zoya


End file.
